We Will Not be Defeated (KTA)
by horseg27
Summary: Prime AU. Previously known as 'Great Anguish' The Decepticons have won. Earth has fallen. The Autobots have scattered. Humanity are slaves. But hope is not lost, and we WILL keep fighting.
1. Prologue - Great Anguish

Just a little bit of an idea I thought I might share.

* * *

Cerulean optics stared unblinkingly out over the horizon, a red glow mixing with deep purple of coming night. But there was no joy in this beauty, faceplates hiding the deep emotions within his spark. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing fear.

The mech regretted not doing more. For allowing this to occur. Perhaps if he had acted sooner things may have turned out differently. So many lives would not have been lost…

Optimus didn't move as he heard of the sound of pede-steps approach. He didn't have to look to know who it was. It was tradition now, to bring him up here, to force him to watch the Sun set over what was once Jasper, to see it alight with freshly lit fires. He knew how deep it cut Optimus' spark to be reminded how terribly he had failed to protect those he loved.

The mech came to stand beside him, not saying a word. This was also per tradition of the six weeks this had been taking place. Still Optimus did not move. His gaze remained on the horizon, his thoughts with the Autobots and their human companions. He knew they were alive. He was certain their deaths would be told to him with much cheer, had they been found. So he consoled himself with that small hope that not everything was lost.

Two months had passed since the incident at the Omega Lock. Two long months to have been on the run. His team were strong, he knew they could survive. Though he still feared for the youngest among them, praying earnestly that the others had found them long ago. That they might be safe, hidden away from the horrors now consuming this world.

Finally the mech beside him spoke. "A wonderful sight, isn't it Optimus? Reminds me of the smelting pits back at Kaon."

Optimus didn't acknowledge the silver mech, though that was nothing new. The cuffs were beginning to bite into his wrists and he hoped it would not be long before he was returned to his cell.

"I have news." The mech's faceplates pulled up in a smug grin, showing off two rows of pointed denta. He hoped to bait the stoic Prime into reacting. But still there was no response. After waiting a minute or two, he continued, "There was more human resistance today. The weak beasts still have the audacity to challenge us. Will they never learn?" The mech shook his head in amusement. "For such short lived creatures, they do enjoy throwing their lives away."

His words were met with silence, a slightly disappointing reaction really. He had hoped for a little more from the Prime considering how fond he was of the tiny earth creatures. He shrugged, supposing he should not have expected more from the mech. Not a word had passed his lips for weeks, not even when he was alone. In all honesty, it was starting to bore the ex-gladiator. If it weren't for the missing Autobots, he would have killed Optimus long ago. But as it was, the Prime was worth more to him alive than dead. The Autobots would do anything to get their beloved leader back, and when they did, the Decepticons would be there to slaughter every one of them. Optimus would have to watch his precious team die before his very optics, knowing there was nothing he could do to save them.

By now the Sun had dropped well below the horizon and the last rays were beginning to fade. The silver mech moved away, motioning for the soldiers to return Optimus to his cell. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Megatron," the deep baritone was a little rusty from disuse.

Megatron turned to his captive, who have not removed his gaze from the distant landscape.

"When?"

"When what, Optimus?" he replied, his voice falsely invitational.

This time Optimus turned to look him in the optic. His gaze calm as it was so many times during their previous battles. "When will your thirst for power be quenched?"

Megatron grinned, walking away, "Why, when there is nothing left to conquer!"

* * *

If you like this and want more, be sure to let me know in a review, fav or follow! If there isn't any interest, I probably won't continue. I had fun writing it and it was in a different style to my usual stories. But writing this was enough to scratch the itch of the idea. So now it can stop bugging me and let me get back my other writing!

But if you liked it, let me know which of the kids you want to see next. If you're lucky, you may just get your wish ;)


	2. Chapter 1 - How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Chapter one - How the Mighty Have Fallen**

A raven haired boy peeked between the wooden slats of the barn. He watched as twin purple jets disappeared from view. A little worry lifted from his chest but he remained cautious. Jumping lightly from his perch, the boy called softly to his companions, "They're gone. For now."

The slim blue robot nodded. "We shall move while we can. It'll be dark soon, so that should help." She addressed the humans huddled around her, "Eat while you can, everyone will need their strength. We leave in five."

Jack motioned to his partner and she extracted herself from the frightened group. They made their way to the opposite edge of the barn so they could speak in private.

The teen ran a hand through his hair, not looking at the Autobot. "I don't like it, Cee."

She knelt down to look him in the eye, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He seemed to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Neither do I."

"Still no word from the base?" his eyes practically begged her for news. She only wished she could give it.

Instead, the femme shook her helm.

The boy began to pace. "Another thing to add to my growing list of 'things I don't like.' We should have heard back from them by now."

"Jack," Arcee said firmly, causing the boy to stop, "We'll get through this. For now, we follow protocol."

"Get the rescued human civilians to the nearest point of refuge. I know," he resumed his pacing. "It just doesn't make it any easier not hearing from anyone."

"I know…" the femme fought back the tumult of feelings rising up in her spark. Thoughts from the past flashed through her processor. That was until a small hand over hers drew her attention.

"I'm sorry, Arcee. I know this must be hard for you too," he attempted a comforting smile, "Come on. It's time to roll out."

….

A short whine followed the whirring of gears.

"I needed that!"

"He didn't mean to, Ratchet."

This was backed up with some whistles and furious nodding.

The medic huffed snatching back the now broken tool from the young scout. "I don't have time to keep an optic on you. I already have enough to do. Like getting the communications grid back up and running."

Bumblebee whistled an apology.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" asked Rafael, the boy climbing onto the platform where the computers were situated.

Ratchet sighed, rubbing the space between his optics. "Because you were already engaged with the other humans setting up the proximity sensors."

The boy frowned, tapping at the keyboard. "And how long have they been down?"

Walking over, the orange and white mech checked his internal chronometer. "Four point five hours."

"Ratchet!" the boy spun around to face him, eyes wide with fear. "Jack and Miko are out there! What if they ran into trouble and tried to call in?!"

"I'm well aware of that, Rafael," he growled, leaning closer to the eye level with the human. "Why do you think this has been my top priority?"

"If it was your top priority, you would have asked for help sooner!" he shouted back.

The pair suddenly found Bumblebee between them, pushing the medic back. He warbled and whirred, asking that they stay calm. They were already in a stressful enough situation without getting into fights with one another.

Ratchet glared at the younger bot for a few tense seconds. Finally he relented with a sigh. "Rafael, check the subroutines, there may be a malfunction causing our current communications blackout."

"I'm on it, Ratchet," he said, scooting back to the computer.

"Bumblebee," the medic turned to the young mech, "check on our towers. Make sure they are still concealed and undamaged. It wouldn't do us any good if the Decepticons were to find them."

The scout beeped an affirmative, happy to have something to do, and waved goodbye to his human partner. A moment later he transformed and rolled out of Ratchet's station.

….

Agent Fowler rocked back and forth on this heels as he waited outside the room they had converted into a medical ward—though it could hardly be called that. The whole facility was made from old mining tunnels dug years before and abandoned once the iron had run out. They barely had the resources to make sure the roof wouldn't come down on their heads, let alone properly fix the place up. But they did their best with what little they had.

Their meagre medical supplies had been gathered into one of the old storage tunnels. Add two floor beds and you had the extent of their medical facilities. Not much, but thanks to a qualified nurse they did quite well.

June was currently seeing to a patient, forcing Fowler to wait.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked the young girl as she put the finishing touches on a crude cast.

The little girl shook her head, pressing herself further into her mother's embrace.

"Thank you, June," said the girl's mother.

After securing the cast so it wouldn't easily come off, the nurse straightened, giving the woman a tired smile. "It's what I'm here for. If she has any trouble with it, or it comes loose, bring her right back and I'll fix it up."

She walked the pair to the door and waved after them as they left. Noticing Fowler standing nearby her stomach did a small flip, hoping it wasn't bad news. Greeting the man with a nod, she headed down the hall, "Agent Fowler."

He fell into step beside her. "Nurse Darby."

They walked together for a few metres in silence before he asked, "So how are the new lot coping?"

"As well as can be expected," she told him. "They've only been here a week. They should hopefully adjust soon, although that'll only mean they'll start to want to go outside…"

"Which of course, they can't," the man grumbled. It was far to dangerous to allow civilians out of the caves for any reason except moving them to another location.

They walked for a little longer in silence again. Finally June looked at him. "What did you really want to talk about?"

He let out a snort and a half smile. "Never could get anything by you, Nurse Darby."

"It's called being a mother," she said with a smile, although there was no real humour behind it.

They walked a few seconds more in silence and entered the main room. Here they paused. This was where the rescued humans hung out. Many hung in groups to comfort one another of all they'd lost. Some huddled around a TV watching whatever movies had been salvaged. But those that had been there since the beginning had somewhat adjusted to life in the tunnels. They laughed and joked with one another, making the best of a bad situation. It was these that helped the newcomers to deal with their new lives.

Most of the humans stayed away from the bots section of the tunnels, the few areas large enough for them to stand. It would be foolish to think that they trusted the giant robots after others of their kind had destroyed so much. Instead, they stayed away, some coming to at least not hate their protectors. Many humans blamed them for coming to Earth and bringing the Decepticons with them, for it was easy to hate and blame than to forgive. Those that expressed too much dislike towards the bots were sent on to another underground settlement. For others did exist, though each one was small, and barely able to survive. They each did their best and would often trade between them whenever possible for parts or supplies the others needed. In tough times such as these, they did what they could to help one another.

Their abandoned mine, known as Dawn's Horizon, served as the main base. They were by no means larger than any other, that honour going to Base 9 a few states over and much further from the Decepticon citadel. But, because of the Autobots and Agent Fowler, they took on the leadership roles in the time of trouble.

The government had been disbanded when Megatron invaded their countries. Some had resisted and were met with a swift destruction. Others had quickly relinquished their leadership to the Decepticons, hoping to be spared. They weren't. Any form of leadership, law enforcement or military were destroyed and the citizens enslaved. A few were spared, only because Megatron saw no use for them. Most of Earth's population, or what was left of it, lived in slave camps, mining energon and other precious minerals.

The Autobots did what they could to rescue these humans and hide them away. Without any way to attack the heavily armed citadel, there was little else they could do. If they could get the ground bridge working, then they could at least further their reach and help more people. But they did what they could to help those they could reach, even if it was only on the North American continent.

Agent Fowler cleared his throat. "I was hoping for your help with something…"

The woman groaned internally. "If this is you trying to ask me out again, I don't-"

"Oh, no. It isn't that," his face flushed and he looked away to hide his embarrassment. "I heard you loud and clear last time." He flattened his tie, though he wasn't sure why he still wore the old thing. General Bryce, along with just about everyone else, was dead. Setting that thought aside, he turned back to June. "No, I was hoping for your knowledge of medicine. Base Maize is preparing for a raid on a nearby hospital. They don't have any medical professionals and wanted to know if there's anything in particular they should be looking out for or if they should take everything they can carry."

"Yes, of course," she replied, almost disappointed. "Give me some time and I'll create a list. Anything they can secure would be of great help."

He nodded.

An auburn haired teen walked up to the pair and nodded politely. "Agent Fowler. Nurse Darby."

"What can we do for you?" asked June with a smile. Being a nurse had prepared her well, putting on a smile for the sake of your patient was often the best way to make them feel comfortable and cared about. She often used this to help those rescued from the camps.

"One of the children has become sick. He keeps throwing up. His father wants you right away," she told the nurse.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll need that list by tomorrow. Maize is eager to move in." Agent Fowler gave a single nod and left.

June's gaze lingered on him a moment longer than necessary, before turning back to Sierra. "Show me to them."

….

"Get down!"

Not a second after the shout, there was a loud bang and an explosion knocked two vehicons to the ground.

Wheeljack slid around the building for cover. His left hand shifted into a blaster and he peered around the corner while he spoke. "Ya got everybody out yet?"

"We're still working on it," replied Miko, watching the last few humans escape through the fence and follow Smokescreen. The mech shot down at vehicon plane and hurried the group of roughly a hundred and fifty people along.

"Well, ya better hurry it up. We can't hold 'em much longer."

At the other corner Bulkhead grimaced. "We can't carry that many people."

"Then we leave some behind. What's the point in saving them all," spat a teenaged boy, arming his modified shotgun.

"Perhaps we should leave you behind, Vince," growled Miko.

"Hey! At least I'm doing something unlike those pathetic people. They'll just sit around eating all our supplies."

"And why did we bring him along?" grumbled Miko, addressing the bots.

"Because Agent Fowler ordered us to," replied Bulkhead.

Wheeljack smirked. "Probably did it just to get rid of the kid."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Vincent glared up at the mech.

"Oh are ya? Then maybe you should stop yapping and start shooting," said Wheeljack.

The boy grumbled an unintelligible reply and slid against the wall near Bulkhead to peer around it as the mech was doing.

Standing between Wheeljack's legs, Miko took out her modified pistol and aimed it at the approaching vehicons. She pulled the trigger and a small explosive bullet hit one in the knee, making him stumble. The bullets weren't strong enough to pierce a Cybertronian's armour but aimed at the right spot it could cause a small injury. She found that it was most effective aimed at the face and optics but the weak spots at the joints worked quite well too.

Ratchet had said that if their human allies insisted on going into battle with them they would need to be armed and had modified some weapons to use against the Decepticons. Miko's pistol was the weakest of the lot but it had gotten her out a few jams. She was just waiting until Ratchet and Wheeljack finished making her a more powerful hand weapon.

Vincent's shotgun was a semiautomatic, firing slugs that also contained explosive charges. They would do more damage that Miko's pistol but it could still only wound rather than kill. Even then, it was better than nothing.

Bulkhead glanced back at Smokescreen and the humans. Some vehicons had made it past them and were pressing in on the mech. The rookie was doing his best to hold them back while the humans ran for the forest but he was only one bot.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled.

The mech glanced at him and then to Smokescreen. He nodded in understanding. "No point staying now. Let's go."

He picked up Miko and transformed around her, Bulkhead doing the same with Vincent. They sped towards the four vehicons. Wheeljack entered a tailspin and swept one's legs right out from under it, while Bulkhead rammed right into another. He returned to robot mode, Vincent in one hand as the other shifted into a wrecking ball. He slammed it into the chest of the Decepticon, knocking him flat before crushing his head.

Smokescreen shot down the last vehicon and paused to grin at the pair. "What took you so long?"

"Us?" scoffed Bulkhead as they raced for the trees after the humans.

"You were the one taking your time Smokey," smirked Miko, leaning out Wheeljack's window.

"Would have been easier if I'd had the phase shifter," the young mech replied. While he had stolen the phase shifter back on Cybertron, it had unfortunately been damaged a few weeks ago. And, as Ratchet kept reminding him each time he asked, it's repair was on his very long to-do list.

A few blaster shots flew past them and they ducked into the trees, Wheeljack transforming to carry Miko. The vehicons didn't follow, but they kept running. After a few minutes the humans and bots came to a stop amongst the trees. Bulkhead and Wheeljack set down their respective humans in front of the group.

The escapees panted as they huddled together, giving wary glances to the giant robots despite having just been rescued by them. Parents clung to their children, trying to calm those frightened and in tears. Couples held hands and stuck together. The others huddled close to those they'd made friends with.

Miko stepped towards the group, thinking that they were in better condition than some of those they'd rescued. They'd be taken back to Dawn's Horizon, cleaned up and fed. The base didn't have enough room for this many permanent residents but it worked well as a distribution point. For now though, they had to focus on getting back safely and without leading the Decepticons to its hidden location.

"Alright, you lot. Listen up," Miko yelled to get everyone's attention. "I know you're tired but we don't have time to stop for long. We have to get moving before the Cons start coming after us again. Bulkhead and I will be leading the way," she gestured towards the green mech, "with Smokescreen and Wheeljack covering the sides and rear. Keep together and stay close. And one of the Bots tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. They're here to keep you safe, unlike those other guys."

Smokescreen addressed the humans. "We're gonna get you to somewhere safe from the Cons but it's a long trip. We'll carry anyone who gets too tired, but we can only take so many, so you might have to take turns."

Nobody stepped forward for a ride, but he hadn't expected them to. At this stage they didn't trust the Bots enough to hold them. It was typical of new escapees to be afraid of them, since all they knew of their kind were the Decepticons. But as they grew weary, the humans would accept the help. Though they would be sure to keep an optic out for anyone stubborn enough to continue beyond their capability as there was always at least one.

"Let's get moving," Miko called out and glanced over at Bulkhead. He nodded and took the lead. She followed on foot behind him, keeping watch on the rescued humans, a hand absently resting on her pistol as it sat in the holster on her hip. She always hated this part of the rescue mission. The action was over and it was a long trudge home often with little conversation as the Bots were too busy looking for Cons and making sure the group was safe. None of the humans knew her and she definitely wasn't going to talk to Vince. So instead she had far too much time to think.

….

Optimus rested with his back against the wall, staring up at the single light in the ceiling. There was little else to do in the bare cell he was kept. Little to do but sit and think.

He wondered where the _Nemesis_ was. Even if he did not have his daily trips to be forced to view a burning Jasper, he would have known he was not on the warship. When standing on the Decepticon vessel, if one was quite and still, it was possible to feel the gentle thrum of the engines beneath one's pedes. It reminded Optimus of his time on the _Ark._ Of the time where he commanded more bots than the small team on Earth. Some, he knew, had gone to join the AllSpark, but the others… He hoped they had found somewhere safe to hide away from the war. Away from any remaining Decepticons. Away from the death of war.

The large mech closed his optics and let out a slow vent of air. He pushed away the low energon warnings pinging in his processor. A vehicon would likely be around with a small cube of energon soon. They kept him fed, but only barely. It was only enough to kept his systems functioning and not enough to power his weapons, even if he were able to access them. Knock Out had disabled his T-cog under Megatron's orders. The Decepticon leader used it as a way to weaken his enemy. To demean him. And it did. Optimus felt restricted without his full capabilities. It was much more difficult to mount an escape without his transformative abilities. Without wheels or weapons. He now understood how useless Bumblebee must have felt when MECH stole his T-cog. It felt like a part of him was missing. A dull ache to add to as spark already hurting from his failure to protect humanity. To protect those he cared about.

But Optimus made sure to never let Megatron know this. He would remain stoic, showing nothing, even as he sat here alone. He chose to have faith in his team. That they would do everything in their power to keep their partners safe. And that was worth much more to him than his own well-being.

He did not look up as the cell door slide open, supposing it to be a vehicon being his energon ration for the day.

Yet instead of a cube being left behind, he was greeted by the soft clicks of heel like pedes and a whiny voice.

"My how the mighty have fallen…"

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I've decided to continue this story. I don't really know where it's going but I'll put up chapters whenever I finish them. This will, in all likelihood, mean there will be long waits between chapters and for that I apologise in advance. Because of this I'll do my best to not leave many with cliffhanger endings. Sorry about this one though, Optimus was musing and Starscream just decided to let himself in.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope ya have a good one!


	3. Chapter 2 - Is Everything Really Fine?

**Chapter two - Is Everything Really Fine?**

Optimus lifted his head to gaze upon the visitor to his cell. In the two months he had been there, not once had Starscream visited him of his own free will. And each time he _had_ come, he had not been alone. Yet, here he now stood. Alone. A single energon cube in his hands. A full sized cube. One that could restore strength to his hungry, weakened body.

Optimus forced himself to look Starscream directly in the optics, ignoring the cube in his hands. He was grateful that Cybertronian tanks did not growl as human stomachs do, his dimmed optics the only clue to his hunger.

He said nothing as the seeker strolled closer, looking for all the world like a mech who knew he held all the cards. For indeed he did.

"I heard you spoke to Lord Megatron yesterday. That must have taken considerable effort. I am amazed that your vocalisers hadn't rusted from the lack of use."

The Prime kept his faceplates neutral as Starscream spoke. It occurred to him that Starscream's vocalisers would never suffer such a fate. The seeker enjoyed the sound of his own voice far too much. Even alone he would likely whine to himself about trivial matters that most would have accepted and dealt with. Not Starscream.

"I do wonder about your lack of interest, Optimus," he continued and slowly paced before the Prime, giving him an occasional glance to see if his words had had any effect on the stoic mech. "You seem to have lost any interest in life. Perhaps you simply don't care what happens to you any longer, but I find it hard to believe that you have lost all feeling towards your precious Autobots and their human pets."

This brought a small frown to the mech.

Noticing this, Starscream paused and grinned. "I thought as much." He resumed his casual walk, glancing down at the cube in his hands. "It is such a shame there is nothing you can do for them. It does seem they do not seem to care much for you as you evidently do for them. They have made no attempt to rescue you. Perhaps they have lost hope. As they should. They have nothing left to live for. We have already won. It is a shame the rest of humanity has not yet realised this. If they had, there would be much less loss of life. Alas they have not." He stopped, facing away from Optimus to smirk. "Though they continue to prove amusing with their efforts."

"Much like yourself."

Starscream's optics widened and he whirled around to face the mech. His wings flared, gaze suddenly narrowing as the meaning of the words sank in. He stepped forward and held his claws out threateningly. "You dare compare me to those disgusting flesh creatures."

Optimus stared back passively, knowing full well the nerve he had struck. "It is not a difficult one to make. Why do you think Megatron had not terminated you vorns ago?"

The seeker spluttered, unable to come up with a coherent response. He stepped back, sounds spitting from his mouth but nothing that could be considered words.

When he was finally able to reign in his emotions, Starscream sneered down at Optimus. "Megatron sees my usefulness. The Decepticons would not survive without my ingenuity, knowledge and skills. I am invaluable."

"Perhaps…" Optimus replied softly. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his optics.

Starscream snarled and raise a hand to strike the Prime. He paused with his arm raised. He wanted to do it. To snuff the spark of the Last of the Primes. It would be so easy. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Megatron would have his own spark in payment. If Starscream cared about anything, it was his own hide and not something he wished to give up.

He slowly lowered his arm, his lips pressed together in a thin line. A small smile soon made its way into his faceplates. "I'm actually rather surprised by you, Optimus. Goading your enemy is not a tactic I would have thought possible of you. The high and mighty Prime lowering himself to Decepticon ways."

Optimus glared at Starscream through narrowed optics.

The seeker smirked and headed for the door. "Perhaps it is with good reason your Autobots have not come for you."

He tossed the cube behind him and left.

Optimus didn't move at first, the sting of Starscream's words brushing against his spark. But the Matrix within him rose up in protest, reminding him of his love for the small family he'd made while on Earth and of their love for him. Starscream would say such things. The seeker had no one on which he could rely, while Optimus had complete faith in his team. For now, they would do everything in their power to protect the humans. But sooner or later, they would come. Even if it took years, they would come.

Uplifted by that thought, he slowly rose to fetch the energon cube. Picking it up, he stared at it for a moment. It was more than enough to get his strength back. But perhaps he would utilise it more wisely.

* * *

Miko heaved a sigh. She _really_ hated this part of the mission. Walking through the forest wasn't exactly her idea of fun in the first place, but having to stay alert with nobody to talk to was the pits. While she knew Bulkhead would indulge her in her desire to talk if she asked, she also knew that it was best if he didn't. He had a lot of other things to be worried about. More important things than a teenaged girl wanting to sate her desire for conversation.

She glanced up at the canopy above. It wasn't quite thick enough to hide them should a Decepticon fly overhead, but it was enough to give them an advantage of hiding if they heard one coming. The bots would have their sensors turned up to catch the slightest sound of their enemies.

Her lips curled up into a wry grin as she found amusement in the fact that she, the talkative one, filled with a million questions, was now willing to remain silent. Miko realised how much she'd changed due to the last two months. Before the events on Cybertron, before the Decepticons took over Earth, she'd been a carefree young woman. Everything with the Bots was just one big adventure. Even in the serious moments, it had never truly felt dangerous. Well, maybe a few moments, but the Autobots had always been there for them. But now? Now everyday was a fight to survive.

She glanced down at the pistol on her hip where she used to keep her two blue bears. Things had seemed so easy then. So simple. Nevertheless, her fighting spirit remained and she would do everything in her power to fight against the Decepticons. She wouldn't sit back and watch them take over her planet. They were going down. It was only a matter of when.

The trees thinned out and the shadows grew longer, but they continued to walk. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen now carried passengers too tired to continue on foot. Most were young, exhausted by the day's events. The rest dredged on wearily.

Miko remained on the ground, not willing to take up any space that could go to someone who actually had no energy to go on. But that wasn't what bothered her at that time. Sure her feet ached and fatigue nipped at her overworked body, but there was a growing uneasiness in her stomach. The Bots should have called in by now. Someone should have come out to meet them to ferry the humans back to base. Yet they trudged on. She wanted to ask, but didn't have want to alarm the rescued humans. If they suspected something was wrong, they might start to panic. And that was something she _really_ didn't want to have to handle.

Instead she sought out Vince. The boy wasn't hard to find. He was proudly boasting to a teenaged girl of a fight where he'd apparently killed a Decepticon. Miko rolled her eyes. He was unbelievable. Here they were in dangerous territory and he was trying to pick up a girl.

"Hey, Vince!" she shouted, interrupting his heroic moment just as he was about to defeat his enemy.

He turned towards her and snarled, biting back a vicious response. "What?"

She jerked her thumb towards Wheeljack walking on the other side of the group. "Jackie needed you for something."

"Can't he get someone else? I'm busy here," he gestured towards the girl he was trying to talk up.

"Nup, needs you."

"Ugh, fine," he groaned. Turning back towards the girl he flashed her a smile, "Guess duty calls."

He gave a wave and trotted towards the Wrecker.

Miko watched him for a moment before grinning at the girl. "You'll thank me for that later."

She then ran after Vince, dragging him away from the rescued humans.

"Hey!" he protested, "I thought you said Wheeljack needed me."

"He doesn't. Now shut up."

"If I'm not needed, then I have more important things to do than hang out with the likes of _you_."

Miko grit her teeth and resisted the urge to hit him. Why couldn't Jack have come on this mission? He might be a bit of a stick in the mud but at least he wasn't a thorn in her side. Instead of hitting him, she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Listen," she whispered. "Something's wrong."

"You're only just now realising this?" he scoffed. "Duh, giant robots have taken over the planet. We're all gonna die."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking about that!" she hissed. Taking a moment to calm herself she continued, "The Bots should have called in by now. We should be closer to the base, but we're not."

"They got lost?" he said, not understanding what she was getting at.

"No. I don't think so."

They were falling a little behind now and Miko let go of Vince's arm to hurry forward. He stared after her a moment before jogging to catch up and falling into step beside her. "Then what are you saying?"

She didn't answer immediately. What was she saying? She wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that something felt off.

"Miko!" he growled, not patient enough to wait for her to come up with an answer.

Letting out a huff, she glanced over at Vince. He caught the worry in her eyes and the anger drained from his face. It was replaced by a concern not often found in the boy.

"Something's wrong at the base."

"The kid's not as dumb as he looks," she muttered dryly.

He glared at her for the remark but held his tongue. "So what do we do?"

Honestly, Miko wasn't sure. She wasn't good at making plans. That was really Jack or even Raf's department. She worked on impulse. But a situation far away, over which she had no control, let alone even know what was actually wrong, left her at a disadvantage. She almost wished they'd run into Cons over this.

Staring evenly at Vince, she said, "We follow the Bots. We'll talk to them when we camp for the night, which I'm sure we'll be doing soon. We'll work something out then. Till we do, stay on alert. And no chatting up girls."

He huffed. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Can and will," she snapped. "Or did you forget that I outrank you?"

"As if," he scoffed, jogging away. "We don't have official ranks."

"Still got more experience than you," she grumbled to herself. She'd have to speak about Agent Fowler about that later, as long as he was alright.

* * *

The shadows had grown long and the sun had started to set by the time the group stopped to rest for the night. The bots chose a thick stand of trees to hide the humans, while they remained on alert. No fires were to be lit despite the slight chill in the air. They couldn't risk drawing any attention to themselves. Not with Decepticons out looking for them.

Once the rescued humans settled down to sleep, Miko slipped away to approach her best friend. He was standing a little way from the group, perfect to talk to.

"Hey, Bulk," she called.

He turned to smile at the girl. "Hey, Miko, how're things…" he trailed off as he noticed her serious expression. "What is it?"

She got straight to business. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Miko frowned, her hands on her hips. "Come on, Bulk. You don't hide things from me. What's going on? Why aren't we headed back to base? And why haven't we contacted anyone yet? I know you probably don't want to alarm the other humans but I'm your _partner_. You don't keep things from your partner."

"Uh…" He glanced toward where Wheeljack was stationed.

"Hey!" Vince stalked up behind Miko. "I thought you said _we'd_ talk to the bots, you little rat."

"Maybe if you weren't such a _jerk,_ people would want to include you in things," she snapped.

He snarled, about to reply when Bulkhead snatched him up. "Hey, what gives?"

Bulkhead growled at the boy. "The only thing stopping me from crushing you right now is my oath to protect human life. Shut up or I might be forced to break it."

He unceremoniously dropped Vince next to Miko. The girl grinned triumphantly. Getting up, he clenched his jaw and dusted himself off, but didn't say any more.

Turning her attention back to Bulkhead, Miko said, "So you wanna tell us what's going on? I can't help if I don't know what's going on. So let me help."

The mech sighed and kneeled down so he could speak softly. "We haven't had any contact with base. The comms are down. Without contact we don't want to rush in. If… If something's wrong we don't want to lead all these people into it."

Miko rested a hand on his finger. "I get it, Bulk. What's our next plan then?"

He smiled a little. That was his girl, always ready to get things done. "If we don't hear from them by morning, we'll continue and once we get a little closer we'll hide the humans again. Jackie will then drive out to the base and check it out. Depending on what it's like, we'll figure it out from there."

"Right," she nodded. "And if Cons have found the base, we'll make them with they hadn't."

"Until then, get some rest. We've got plenty more walking to do."

"Ugh," groaned Vince. "Why can't Hatchet have finished that ground bridge thing already? I thought you guys said he knew how to make one."

Miko glared at him. "Yeah? Cause you'd do so much better?"

"At least I wouldn't be this slow," he retorted.

" _Vince_ ," Bulkhead growled, "Ratchet knows what he's doing what he doesn't have are the supplies. So unless you're will to raid the Cons for the stuff he needs, you can walk like everybody else."

"Hmph."

He sighed, looking back at Miko. "Get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Night, Bulk," she said and gave his finger a pat before she walked off.

Vince lingered, casting a glance at the mech. But Bulkhead's narrowed optics sent him scurrying along after the girl to find somewhere to sleep. The mech shook his head. He really wished they'd send that boy off to be somebody else's problem.

* * *

Jack frowned as he glanced back at the small group. Fifteen individuals followed him and Arcee as it grew dark. With the sun setting on the horizon it would soon be too dark to see. Well, for everyone besides himself and Arcee. The motorbike helmet he had on had a low light filter along with a lamp. And Arcee could naturally see better in the dark than any human. Thankfully, they didn't have much longer to go in order to reach their refuge for the night. He could see the rocky outcropping up ahead, which hid the entrance to a small cave.

He shared a glance with Arcee. She nodded and called back to the group. "We'll be stopping for the night in a small cave. It won't be big, but it'll be safe."

She came to stop by the entrance that was barely large enough for her alt-mode. Kneeling down, she gestured to the opening, "It's bigger on the inside. Jack will lead the way."

Getting down on his hands and knees, Jack crawled in first. One by one the rest of the group followed until only two were left, a young woman and a girl a few years younger than Raf. The girl tilted her head towards Arcee and she could see the young human's discoloured, unseeing eyes.

"Will you be coming in with us?" she said.

Arcee blinked at the girl, having not expected the question. Usually she got harsh remarks or questions of why she didn't stop the Decepticons before they took over. It was rare to have concern from someone other than those on their team.

"Come on, let's not disturb the nice robot lady," the woman with her shuffled her towards the cave. Arcee concluded that she wasn't the girl's mother as she was too young for that, barely in her twenties. Besides that, she'd spent enough time around humans to know about family resemblances and these two were not alike enough to be related.

Her spark ached, realising what must have happened. Death was a common occurrence thanks to the Decepticons and many children had been left without parents, partners, friends and family. It wasn't the first time she wondered why she hadn't done more. Why she hadn't fought just a little bit harder to stop Megatron. But in her spark, she knew there was little that could have been done. Megatron had held all the cards and so their hands had been tied. It was amazing enough that they all got away. Well, most of them…

"Hold onto my shirt," the woman instructed, tucking the corner of her shirt into the girl's hand. "We have to crawl for a bit."

"Okay."

"I will." Both humans paused at the voice, turning back to the Autobot. "I will be joining you shortly," she said softly. "Get some rest."

"I know we'll be safe now that you're around," said the girl with a smile.

The young woman smiled. "Thanks."

She urged the child onward and they disappeared into the tunnel.

Arcee looked up, the stars were just starting to fill the night sky, and let out a vent. She'd been fighting this war for millennia, but it never got any easier. Before meeting Jack, she had thought that she could just push her feelings away and everything would be fine. But you can't close yourself off and expect everything to be okay. It doesn't work like that. It eats you up from the inside when you're not looking and then rears its ugly head at the worst possible time.

"Arcee, everything okay?" Jack's head popped out from the rocks.

She glanced down at the teen. "Yes. Everything is…" she was going to say fine, but it wasn't fine. She wasn't sure anything would ever be fine again. Not while Megatron ruled Earth.

"Everything is clear," she said after a pause.

He scooted out to sit beside her. "And the base?"

She briefly checked the comms. "Nothing."

Jack wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. Even in the waning light, Arcee could see the worry etched on his face.

"I'm sure they're safe. Ratchet and Bee wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"I know. I just…" he sighed.

When he didn't continue, the femme said, "You can't stop thinking about it."

"Yeah."

"They'll be alright," she said as much for her own benefit as it was for his. "For now we focus on getting this lot back to Maize and then we can worry about the others."

He nodded, "We'd better get out of sight then."

She agreed and transformed. Jack went in first with her following after, glad that her alt-mode was so small. She just hoped that what she said was true and that they others really were alright.

* * *

"Stop that! You'll break it!"

There was a soft whine before a resounding snap echoed through the cave.

"What did I tell you. By the AllSpark, it's like having Bulkhead around," growled Ratchet. "Give me that!" he snatched the transponder from Bumblebee as he fought the urge to find a wrench. "I think you'd better power down for the night."

Bumblebee whirred an apology. He asked if there was anything else he could do to help.

The mech held back a sigh. "No. We're just waiting for the system to reboot and communications should be back. I'll fetch you if we get word from the others."

He nodded, beeping in an affirmative. He moved to say goodnight to Raf, the boy still seated on the computer platform with his laptop.

Raf waved up at his guardian. "Night Bee. Don't worry. I'll be going to bed soon too."

A buzz in the form of 'you better' earned a grin from the preteen boy. He hid a yawn and returned his focus to the progress of their systems reboot after the bug fixes he'd implemented along with the software and hardware he had Ratchet had added to update the whole affair. They hoped it would make their communications more reliable and, more importantly, more secure.

"I'll make sure he rests when our work is complete," Ratchet assured the young Autobot. He steered him towards the bots sleeping area. "Now go."

Bumblebee whirring an okay and moved off to the far wall. He dropped into his alt-mode and settled into recharge.

Satisfied, Ratchet glanced down at the broken transponder in his hand and sighed. He'd have to see if there was anything he could salvage from it later. With resources so scarce, they couldn't afford to waste anything.

* * *

A few hours later Ratchet picked up the sleeping human child and placed him on the couch in a position that wouldn't cause him pain when he woke. Raf had fallen asleep just before the reboot had finished and Ratchet, ashamed to admit it, had been so focused on running checks in order to make sure it was running smoothly, that he hadn't noticed the boy drift off.

He allowed himself a small smile as he looked down at the human. Since the three of them stumbled into the Autobots' lives, the youngest had nestled his way in the old bot's spark. They'd all proved that they were more help than he'd given them credit for. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd be lost without them.

Ratchet tore his gaze away. And to think they were now fighting for their planet. Out gunned and overwhelmed. It was only their tenacious spirits that kept them going. Kept them all going.

The old medic didn't dwell on that. He needed to live in the present and that meant getting on with contacting those in the field.

"Wreckers, this is Dawn's Horizon, do you read me?"

 **::** Loud and clear, Doc, **::** came Wheeljack's voice.

"My name is not _Doc_ ," Ratchet snapped, doing his best to keep his voice down.

 **::** Glad to hear your voice, Ratch. What's going on? **::** asked Bulkhead.

 **::** Yeah, we thought we were gonna have to wander around out here forever, **::** added Smokescreen.

He ignored the youngest mech for now. "We had a communications malfunction but it has since been repaired. Did everything go to plan?"

 **::** We've got the humans but not without a scrape with the Cons, **::** Wheeljack said.

 **::** I made sure they were all safe though, **::** boasted Smokescreen. **::** Ow. We all did. **::**

Ratchet shook his head.

 **::** Ratch, **::** Bulkhead's voice held a note of concern, **::** we've got roughly a hundred fifty head here. We can't drive em to the base. And we don't have the supplies to last the walk back. **::**

"Send me your location. Bumblebee and I shall drive out and retrieve you."

 **::** Will do, Doc. **::**

"Ugh." Ratchet cut the call as soon as he retrieved their coordinates. He proceeded to call Arcee but when it pinged back without answer, he left a message stating what had occurred and that they were to continue to the nearest base and leave the humans there. Dawn's Horizon would be quite full by the time they returned.

Leaving the computer, he walked over to the recharging vehicle in the corner. "Bumblebee."

The yellow muscle car let out a sleepy whirr.

"Bumblebee, we are needed and must head out immediately."

He gave a concerned beep.

"No, there is no trouble. Not presently. But we will require the trailers."


	4. Chapter 3 - Everything is so not Fine

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and your continued interest in this story. I appreciated it! I really do. :3

* * *

 **Chapter three - Everything is so not Fine**

Arcee drove out of the small cave into the warming sunlight. The early morning sun cast long shadows across the land before her. Transforming, she stretched, slowly working out the kinks of having remained in vehicle mode all night. Ratchet had contacted her during the night, which had set her fears at ease. His message had just let her know that communications had been down due to a fault in the system but were back up and running again. She knew Jack would be glad to hear that things were alright. They weren't exactly in a position to pop back and help should anything occur. It also meant they were out there alone if _they_ were the ones to run into trouble. But with any luck, that wouldn't be the case. They were on the final stretch to Base Maize and would reach it by nightfall. Then finally these humans would be safe.

Jack crawled out to stand beside her. "New day."

"Yes."

They stood side by side for a while, silently staring out over the landscape. Small hills dotted the relatively open land. They would be easily spotted out here should any Decepticons come looking. But they had no choice. They didn't have enough supplies to take the long way. The already strict rations wouldn't last more than a day.

"Guess I'd better wake the others," Jack started for the crevice when Arcee stopped him.

"Ratchet called," she knelt down, her expression for once relaxed and at ease. "Everything's alright. Said the Wreckers' rescue was a success too. They just have to get them back to the base."

The tension drained from his shoulders and a small smile of relief replaced his worry. "That's good."

Arcee nodded.

He smirked. "Shame we can't beat them back."

"Collect the others and we might not be far behind," she grinned, glad that his anxiety had lifted. He always worried about everyone's safety when they were away from the base.

Jack slipped back into the cave to begin rousing the humans and hand out the morning's rations. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Ugh, how much more walking do we have to do? And how come Hatchet and that bug haven't found us yet?"

Miko groaned. Of all the people to hang out with, why did Vince have to tag along with her? Oh yeah, because nobody else would listen to his _complaining_.

"I thought the bots said they were on their way."

Miko turned to glare at him. "Because it's a long way and they're not exactly driving over _road_. So why don't you go bother someone else for a change?"

"Hmph." Vince crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in their air but didn't leave.

"Don't make me shoot you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" she rested a hand on her pistol.

They glared at one another for few steps before Vince stumbled on the rough ground. He collected himself and huffed. "Fine. But not because you told me to. I'm leaving because I don't like you."

"Good, cause I don't like you much either. Finally something we can agree on."

Vince snarled and stormed off, grumbling to himself about spending the end of the world with a spoiled brat.

Miko snorted after him, for once glad about the peace and quiet. If only it had lasted longer.

"Everybody get down! Find cover!" yelled Bulkhead.

There was a moment of silence as the humans swallowed the idea. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. People screamed as everyone made a mad dash for whatever tree, bush or rock they could find.

Miko wanted to facepalm, but she didn't have the time. Instead she ran towards her partner. "Bulk! What is it?"

"What else? _Cons_."

No sooner had he said it, then she heard the sound of three jet engines flying towards them.

Wheeljack joined them "Coulda handled that a little better, Bulk." He snarled at the three figures and slipped the swords off his back. "Guess we'd should give them a proper welcome."

Slipping the pistol from her waist, Miko grinned, "Wrecker style."

"Think they know where we're headed?" asked Smokescreen as he walked up.

"Nah," Wheeljack's battle mask slipped into place. "They're just a patrol. And one that's gonna wish they didn't come this way." He charged forward with a battle cry, drawing their fire as the fliers came within range.

Vince appeared with his shotgun, "Let's do this!"

"Stay back. Protect the humans," ordered Bulkhead as he raced after Wheeljack.

Smokescreen gave the teens a playful salute as he trotted towards the battle. "Have fun guys."

"Take em down!" Miko yelled after them.

Vince huffed, scuffing a shoe in the dirt. "They always get to do all the fun stuff."

"Just stay on the lookout for more," snapped Miko. "We don't need one coming in and crushing the people we just rescued."

He snorted. "Whatever."

Shaking her head she walked off to check the perimeter.

Back at the fight, Wheeljack deflected a red blaster bolt with his sword and clicked on his comm. "Doc, I hope you're not nearby."

 **::** How many times? My name is not- **::**

The Wrecker's blades slashed through the vehicon, its now lifeless body dropping to the ground.

 **::** Wheeljack, what's going on? **::** Ratchet's voice had lost all it's anger, replaced by a dead seriousness.

"Had a few Cons drop by. Should be some more…" a blue-green vortex opened up nearby. "...coming right up…" Wheeljack grunted. "Looks like the party just got bigger." He swirled the sword in his right hand and smirked under his battle mask. "I suggest you don't drop by any time soon. It's a bit crowded. Best not stick around anywhere open either. Don't know if they've got more buddies up there."

 **::** Scrap, **::** growled Ratchet.

Out of the ground bridge stepped Knock Out accompanied by seven more vehicons and three insecticons. The red medic twirled an energon prod in his hand, "It's always so nice to visit old _friends_. Where've you been hiding? I'd sure love to come visit."

"Like we'd ever invite you over," growled Bulkhead. He smashed his fists together. "But I'd be happy to trade paint with you right here."

"Then who am I to stop you. Have at em, boys."

Blaster fire rang out, forcing the Autobots to dodge the red bolts.

"It's not lookin good, Sunshine," Wheeljack called into his comm.

"Ah, come on. We got this." Smokescreen smirked, shooting down a vehicon. His cocky grin dropped as he heard the scream of an insecticon charging towards him. Running past Wheeljack he said, "Well, maybe we could use some help."

 **::** Just keep them busy, **::** shouted Ratchet.

"Sure thing. Not sure what good it'll do though. Not like we can get the humans outta here. Can't even get ourselves outta here."

 **::** Leave that to me. **::**

The comm clicked off and Wheeljack focused back on the fight. He wasn't sure what Ratchet had in mind, but whatever it was would have to be borderline on a miracle.

* * *

"You're kinda like a superhero."

The sudden voice surprised Jack. The small girl he was piggybacking hadn't said much during their journey. Elicia, as she was named, was younger than Raf. The blonde child was a foster kid before the Decepticons took over, and now she had no one. No one except the young brown haired woman looking after her, called Victoria. Apparently they'd found each other amongst the Decepticon prison camp and quickly formed a connection. Even now, she kept a watchful eye on the blind girl, but seemed to have no qualms about Jack carrying her, following from a distance.

There was something about her that didn't quite sit right with him, though. The young woman seemed wary, but not in the way most people were these days. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what is was that made her different. The way she seemed to keep her distance and yet hovered close to him and Arcee. He hadn't really paid much attention to it before now, but he realised she'd been doing it ever since they rescued the group.

His more rational side concluded that she understood better than most people that the Autobots were going to help them, not harm them. That or she had a fearful curiosity towards the bots. He supposed someone could be scared of them and yet curious of their alien robotics.

Returning to Elicia's comment, Jack asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you go and rescue people, and that's what superheroes do. They go rescue people who need help. So that makes you a superhero," she answered.

"I don't think we're superheroes." He ignored the rifle thumping lightly against his chest and stared at the grass they were walking through. He let out a slow breath before speaking again. "We're just trying to do what little we can against something much bigger than ourselves." Sometimes he wondered if what they did even had any affect at all.

"You're still my hero," she squeezed his neck in a small hug.

He smiled. But then he had moments like these, when he made a small connection to someone whose life they'd just changed. For them, this seemingly small gesture, meant everything. He realised that everything they did, no matter how small, in order to fight the Decepticons hold on Earth had an effect on someone. Every single life they saved was worth it.

A soft rumble of thunder in the distance drew his gaze skyward. The dark storm clouds had been gathering all day. It was only now that they seemed to be getting worse. He just prayed they would hold out a little longer.

"There's going to be rain soon, isn't there?"

"Yes," Jack answered softly.

"Are we going to get wet?"

"Maybe a little."

The world was silent. The only noise to be heard was the crunch of grass under the group's feet, and the small murmurs of the weary. Thunder rumbled, a little closer this time. A storm was most certainly on its way.

All of a sudden Arcee stopped, her arms switching to blasters. A hush fell over the group.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, stepping towards his partner.

She didn't get the chance to answer as three Decepticons dropped out of the clouds and fired shots in their direction. Arcee threw herself out of the way. Rolling back onto her pedes, she fired back.

Springing into action, Jack turned to yell at the other people, "Get back and stay down!"

He knelt and loosened his hold on Elicia, letting her drop to the ground. Victoria was immediately by their side and took the girl's hand in her own. Jack nodded at her. She nodded back and hurried Elicia into cover.

Jack quickly reached for the rifle slung over his shoulder. Like the other weapons, his had been modified for use against Cybertronians. Unlike the others, his had been barely modified at all, now firing specially made armour piercing rounds that could be used against their alien enemies. Unfortunately these bullets were in short supply, so he had to make every shot count.

* * *

Ratchet tore into the base at full speed, not even bothering to unhitch the trailer before he transformed. He muttered urgently to himself as he headed for the side of the chamber. He absently shook a leg in an attempt to dislodge the trailer still attached to his waist, not even noticing when it didn't detach. He ground his denta, too focused on filling his arms with various electronic supplies.

Bumblebee raced in after him, stopping briefly to release his own trailer, and transformed. He watched the medic with wide blue optics, not understanding his haste.

Raf stepped up to the railing around the raised area overlooking at the bots. His brown eyes filled with worry and confusion. "Bee? What's going on? Where are the others?"

The boy's guardian let out a low keen.

"Attacked? Then why aren't you out there trying to help them?" he cried.

"Because by joining them we might as well _invite_ Megatron right into the base," growled Ratchet as he set down the items near where a large tarp covered an undisclosed object.

"But we can't leave them out there!"

"Nor do I intend to!"

"Then what-"

Ratchet flung the tarp to the floor, revealing what had been hidden underneath.

Bumblebee let out a whir of amazement.

"Ratchet…" the preteen's face lit up with hope.

The old medic frowned at the almost completed ground bridge. "I had been hoping for more time." He reached for a scrap of metal as his other hand turned into a welder. "But it is time we do not have. Nor the proper resources. If we can get it running, it will only be stable enough for a single bridge."

"Will it be safe?" asked Raf as he trotted down the stairs to join the bots.

"Let us hope so. For now, we must hurry if we hope to aid the others in time. Rafael, I will require your assistance."

* * *

The rain pelted down as Arcee dodged the blaster fire and slid out her arm blades. Springing forward she sliced at the closest vehicon's chest. She heard him cry out but ignored it. In war there was no time for compassion towards your enemy. It could get you killed.

She slipped under its clumsy swing and cut across its chest with her other arm, this time deep enough to hit its spark chamber. He clutched his chest and gave a last strangled cry of pain before giving up and dropping to the ground.

The two wheeler turned to face her next opponent when she stopped cold.

"Arcee…" Jack gasped, held in a vehicon's claws.

Energon dripped from a bullet mark on the side of the vehicon's face where Jack had grazed the Decepticon. His frame radiated displeasure at the humans, the arm not holding Jack being a blaster pointed at two figures huddled on the ground. Victoria and Elicia. The older curled around the other protectively, for all the good it would do if he did decide to shoot.

The femme snarled, aiming her guns at the mech. "Let them go."

"Surrender, Autobot," growled a voice behind her.

She turned her helm to see the third vehicon with his weapons pointed at her. She couldn't fight her way out of this one. Not without someone getting hurt, or worse. And without backup on the way, she didn't have much of a choice.

Retracting her blasters, she raised her hands in surrender, feeling the rain slip underneath her armour as she spoke. "Take me. Let the humans go."

"Ha, you think we came solely for you, Autobot scum," said the one holding Jack.

"Megatron wants his humans back. They all belong to him now," sneered the other.

"Humans belong to no one! We aren't your slaves!" growled Jack, slamming a fist against the fingers holding onto him, his drenched hair quickly becoming plastered to his skull.

The vehicon laughed. "That what you think? Ha. Learn your place worm." His grip tightened on the boy, forcing the air from his lungs. Jack gasped for air. Nearby the small group of rescued humans huddled together, a few letting out whimpers.

"Stop!" Arcee felt her spark constrict in fear and anger for her partner. They could do what they liked to her, she'd already been to the pit and back, but they were not to hurt Jack.

The vehicon just laughed again. "Feel bad for your pet, Autobot? Guess you should have thought about that before bringing him out for a walk."

That was it. Arcee sprang forward, pure rage in her optics. "Arrrhh!"

Her attack was cut short but a shot to the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Arcee!"

She groaned, her sensors awash with fresh pain. A preliminary self diagnostic told her back plating would require extensive repair. She was amazed that it wasn't more. Ordinarily she would have been dead from a full powered shot at that distance. Unless…

The femme snarled as she was hauled to her pedes. They wanted her alive. The slagging Cons wanted nothing more than return her to their master like some kind of prize. Probably expected some sort of reward for capturing an Autobot. Megatron would enjoy killing her himself, in front of Optimus no less. If he was still alive.

"Do that again and the humans die," threatened the mech holding Jack. The blaster pointed at Victoria and Elicia whined as it reached full charge. "No more trouble, understand?"

Arcee ground her denta, but painfully raised her arms again, her back plates scraping over her wound. "As you say."

"Get moving," the other vehicon jabbed a blaster into her back, earning a grunt from the femme. But she complied and held herself proudly as she walked in front of him.

The other turned to the frightened group of humans. "Walk," he ordered.

Having no other choice, they started to move after the vehicon.

Victoria looked up at the blaster still trained on her and Elicia. The red glow sent a shiver down her spine. Their lives were in the hands of the malevolent transformers again. If they weren't killed as some sort of warning to other people about escaping, they'd be right back where they were before they were rescued. Trapped in a slave camp with no hope.

At the vehicon's urging, she picked up Elicia and headed after the others. On the way Victoria glanced up at Jack, sharing a look with the boy. His blue eyes were wide with worry and looked hopeless. She turned away, the very same emotions swirling through her own heart.

Just as she was resigning herself to their continued captivity, the sound of blaster fire had her ducking for cover.

Arcee's head jerked up to see a Cybertronian spacecraft flying towards them. On alert she watched and waited to see if it was friend or foe. She didn't have to wait long.

The ship fired upon the Decepticon behind her, its lifeless body dropping to the ground. Stunned, the bot holding Jack couldn't formulate a response. Arcee pounced upon this distraction to slice at him with her blades, grabbing Jack as it too joined its companions on the ground.

Putting the boy down, her optics shone with worry. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?"

She glanced back at the ship as it flew back around. The femme smiled. "One of ours."

"Is it safe now?" asked Elicia, shivering from the cold rain, along with the fright.

"I believe so," replied Arcee with a surprisingly gentle smile. She'd grown remarkably fond of the small child in the short time they'd been together.

The rest of the humans huddled around Arcee, nervous about the new ship landing in the mud nearby.

"Are you alright, Arcee?" Victoria inquired, nodding at the wound on her back.

"I'll live." The two wheeler stood and moved between the humans and the ship, still not about to implicitly trust whoever was onboard.

A platform under the ship lowered and her position automatically straightened. A tall blue and red mech stepped out. He regarded the wet earth distastefully as his large form sunk slightly into the mud. Grunting, he turned his focus onto Arcee. "Report, soldier."

The femme saluted. "Arcee reporting, sir. Welcome to Earth."

* * *

note: I love writing for Miko and Vince. Their conflict is wonderful. I don't know how you guys feel, but I'm glad I added him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Of Gain and Loss

I apologise that it's been so long since I updated. Put simply, life got in the way. But, the new chapter is here now and I hope you enjoy it.  
Also just a small note that this story will probably have plenty of random people (aka human ocs) drop in and out throughout the story because what's the point of saving humanity if you don't meet some along the way :D

And shout out to for the kind review! It helped give me the motivation to finish the chapter and for a scene that should show up next chapter :)

Because it's been so long, just to put you back into the story, here's the last few lines of the last chapter where a certain someone has just arrived to help Jack and Arcee:

 _A platform under the ship lowered and her position automatically straightened. A tall blue and red mech stepped out. He regarded the wet earth distastefully as his large form sunk slightly into the mud. Grunting, he turned his focus onto Arcee. "Report, soldier."_

 _The femme saluted. "Arcee reporting, sir. Welcome to Earth."_

* * *

 **Chapter four - Of gain and loss**

"Sir?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his partner. The Autobots had never used such formal language with each other before. What made this guy so special?

"Hmmm," the tall mech with large shoulders narrowed his optics at the earth creature. "Please advise the native to watch his tone."

" _What_?" Who did that guy think he was?

"Jack, please," Arcee knelt down to speak with her charge. "This is Ultra Magnus, Optimus' key lieutenant during the war. He's real by the book type. Just go with it."

Jack nodded slightly. He wasn't sure he liked this, but as long as this new bot was there to help, he would put up with it.

Arcee stood and addressed Ultra Magnus. "Sir, we have been escorting rescued civilians to a secure location. We aim to reach there by nightfall as our supplies are almost depleted."

"Understood. Is this all the native lifeforms you have been travelling with?" he gestured towards the small group, who were watching the encounter closely for signs of more trouble.

"Yes, this is all," replied Jack as he stepped forward. At a stern look from the commander he added, "…Uh, sir."

"Very well. I will take you to your destination via my ship. We are to be grateful for your small statures as without it we would not have the room to accommodate you all. Come." Ultra Magnus made his way back through the mud to his ship.

"What did he mean by that?" Elicia asked as everyone followed the mech.

"He means that we're short so we don't take up much space," Victoria explained.

"And that's a good thing?"

The young woman glanced up at the metal titans. "Not usually." She watched as Ultra Magnus took the platform up so that he would not get in the way of loading on the humans. "But today, it's a blessing."

Once Ultra Magnus had returned to his ship, the platform lowered again to pick up it's charges. Arcee climbed on and helped the humans up, the height a bit troublesome to a few of them. Remaining on the ground, Jack did the same. Quickly they got the ex-captives on board until everyone except Jack and Victoria were on the platform.

Victoria heaved herself up as Arcee counted the group to make sure they hadn't lost anyone. The woman turned to Jack as she sat on the lip, extending a hand to him. "You doing alright?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he grabbed her hand. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She helped him up. "Well, um, after what that mean bot did to you, are you sure you aren't injured?"

"Oh, yeah," he assured her. "Probably have a few bruised ribs, but I'll live."

Finishing her head count, and assured that no one had been left behind, Arcee started the platform to take them up. It was then that the whole ship lurched in the mud, flinging everyone over. The femme quickly threw an arm out to stop the people from falling off the ship. Two humans weren't so lucky.

Jack tumbled off the edge. For an adrenaline pumping few seconds he fell, only for his drop to be arrested as something grabbed his ankle. Catching his breath, he looked up to see Victoria holding his ankle with one hand while the other gripped the edge of the platform. The woman strained under the effort, her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Don't. Move," she uttered through grit teeth.

Jack froze as he swung slightly back and forth, her grip the only thing keeping him from falling to the mud below. The lift still moved higher and higher and even if they didn't fall, they still might get crushed. "Arcee!"

"Jack! Hold on!"

The lift jerked to a stop. Victoria let out a cry from the strain, her grip slipping.

"Arcee! Now would be a good time!" Jack always thought that if he was to die young, he'd die fighting Decepticons. He certainly never would have guessed it would come by dropping thirty feet onto his head.

"Jack…" Victoria's voice wavered. He could feel her grip slipping.

His thoughts turned his mother. He hoped she'd be alright without him, and that she wouldn't blame the bots too much for his death. She'd need their support when he was gone.

The ship slipped again and Victoria wasn't able to hold on any longer. They both started to fall.

"Ahhhhh-

"Oof ugh…"

"Owww…"

Their fall abruptly ended as they landed in a large metal hand. The pair looked up to see Ultra Magnus lifting them into the ship. He placed them beside Arcee and the other humans.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," Jack uttered, getting up and rubbing his shoulder where he landed. "I'm alive at least."

Victoria didn't get up for the time being, instead lying on the floor and letting her arms recover. She groaned softly, "Please don't ever make me do that again…"

Ultra Magnus frowned at the fleshy creatures. "Your size certainly puts you at a disadvantage." He headed for the cockpit. "But now that everyone is on board, we must be going. I have no desire to have my ship sink any further into your water soaked organic terrain."

He moved off to pilot the ship, leaving Arcee to watch the humans.

"Vikky?" Elicia called out, the small girl stumbling around in an effort to find her guardian.

"Here I am. I'm alright," Victoria replied.

Following the sound of her voice, the young girl collapsed onto her in a hug. Groaning slightly, Victoria wrapped her arms around the child's small form. "We're all going to be okay now."

* * *

"Keep going!" Miko yelled as she ran after the fleeing people, periodically pausing just long enough to get in a shot at the two vehicons on their tail. Her and Vince's shots at their knees were the only things keeping them from catching up. The group had been moved into flight when the vehicons started smashing down trees, forcing them from their hiding places.

Turning to fire another bullet at the Decepticons, Miko hit one in the knee joint. Continuing her flight she checked her clip. Three bullets left. Scrap.

"We can't keep this up," Vince yelled at her after one of his own shots missed.

"How many you got left?"

"Four. You?"

"Three."

"I hope Hatchet has more back at base. And where in the pit is he anyway? We're gonna die out here!"

Miko frowned. She certainly wasn't ready to die out there. There _had_ to be something they could do. Glancing back at the vehicons, an idea started formulate.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Miko glanced up at the stranger's voice to see a middle-aged man running beside her. He looked in pretty good shape for an older man, only a few grey strands behind his ears and a salt and pepper beard indicative of his age. Perhaps he _could_ help. At the very least, he would be more reliable than Vince.

"How's your aim?" she asked, dodging around a tree.

The man grinned. "Pretty good. I was in the marines during my youth."

Miko's grin brightened. "Great! Take this," she handed him her pistol. "It's only got three shots left, so don't waste them."

"And what'll you be doing, missy?" he inquired, giving her a concerned look now that she was seemingly weaponless.

"Probably something stupid," grumbled Vince, firing another shot at their pursuers. At least it hit this time.

Miko rolled her eyes, "You won't be calling it stupid if it gets you out of this mess." She looked over at the middle-aged man, who was checking the pistol, getting a feel for it's weight. "Just keep them busy and I'll take care of the rest."

"What do you think you're gonna do without a weapon?" spat Vince. "Stare them to death?"

"Knock em dead," encouraged the ex-marine. "You got this, little lady."

She ignored Vince and nodded before disappearing into the trees.

"Oi!" yelled the man, waving an arm to grab the vehicons' attention.

The metal being turned towards the human. It raised its blaster to fire when something caught on his ankle. Glancing down, he saw another human climbing his leg.

"Halt!" he commanded. But she didn't listen, continuing to make her way up his appendage.

His partner paused to watch, snickering a little. "You've picked up a bug."

With a slight grunt at his fellow vehicon, the mech transformed his blaster back into a clawed hand to remove the tiny being. He reached out for her only to be struck in the face by a small explosion. His vocalisers hissed in pain, the shot almost having hit his optic. It would leave a nasty scar if not seen to, and since it was not life threatening, he would not be getting it seen to. No vehicon in their right mind went to see Knock Out unless they were leaking out or were missing a limb. Provided Knock Out wasn't the one to remove the limb in the first place.

"Take that ya rotten beast!" yelled the older man who'd shot him.

He growled a grumbling growl and turned his attention back to the girl climbing his frame. She'd reached his waist, using the gaps in his armour for foot and hand holds.

"This way, losers!" yelled Vince, shooting the second vehicon in the knee, steering his attention away from the ex-marine.

The two on the ground kept the second vehicon busy. Their ammunition supply low, they saved their shots, instead using their voices to attract the Decepticon towards them and away from his partner.

Meanwhile, Miko jumped out of the reach from the vehicon she was climbing. She had to get to his neck, that was where she could use her flip knife to cut a few cables, perhaps even offline the Decepticreep. Now that would make her guardian proud _and_ give her one up on Vince. She couldn't wait to see his face once she killed the vehicon.

But first she had to make it to his neck. The vehicon growled, clawing at his own back but unable to reach the pesky girl climbing his armour. Miko was glad this guy was a grounder. She'd hate to think of what she'd have to deal with if she had to climb around a pair of wings.

"Get it off!" the vehicon cried, whirling around to unsuccessfully grab at his back.

Miko clung to the seam, feeling her stomach rise up into her throat. Primus, why couldn't he just stand still. It all would be over soon.

His partner started towards the distressed trooper. "Hold still, I'll get it."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Vince cocked his modified shotgun and fired at the vehicon's head.

It hit his helm, leaving an awful wound down the side of his face. Touching a hand to it's face, the vehicon pulled it back, only for it to be covered in energon.

"You won't be getting those stunning looks back," the boy taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you!" roared the vehicon lunging for the human.

Before he got more than a step, a swirling ground bridge opened up beside him. The sound of a roaring engine reached his audios seconds before a yellow Urbana sped out and rammed right into him. The young scout transformed, slamming him into the ground and ending his existence with a swift shot to the helm.

Ratchet ran out of the portal after him, immediately taking stock of the scene. He spotted Vince and the middle aged man but not the young Wrecker. "Where's Miko?"

He was answered with a scream of pain. The girl had made it to the vehicon's neck and began slashing wires. The Decepticon started to go wild, ripping at his own neck as he tried to catch the insolent human attacking his sensitive wiring and hydraulics. Finding the spot she was looking for, Miko stabbed the knife into the main energon line for his processor. Without medical treatment he'd bleed out in less than a few minutes.

She made short work of a few more connections before making a dash for the mech's shoulder. "Catch me!"

Bumblebee warbled in fright. He made a desperate leap for the girl as she jumped from the vehicon, without even waiting for him to get closer. His servos closed around the girl, and he crashed to the ground. The vehicon she'd been assaulting scratched at his neck a few more times before giving a shudder and collapsing.

The young scout let out a whirr of relief, door wings relaxing. The current threats were neutralised and so far the rest of the Autobots were keeping their enemies distracted.

"Did I kill it?" Miko asked eagerly, trying to see the vehicon through Bumblebee's fingers.

Bang!

Bumblebee squealed in pain. The explosive bullet had hit the side of his head, damaging his audio fin.

"Let her go," growled the ex-marine, pointing Miko's pistol at the bot's head.

He whirred and beeped softly, letting Miko slide off his hands and onto the grass. He didn't get up and keep himself low, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Ratchet, on the other hand, stomped up with a growl, "Put that down! We're here to rescue you." He batted the human away and huffed as he ran a scan over the scout.

"Hey, Ratch! About time you guys got here," called Miko.

"Some of yours I presume," the man asked as Miko took back her weapon, significantly lighter than when she'd handed it over. She didn't even need to check to know that there were no bullets left.

"Yeah," she grimaced, tucking the pistol back into its holster. She wasn't too happy that he'd used the last bullet on her friend.

"You'll live," grunted Ratchet to Bumblebee. Knowing he didn't have time for repairs now, he turned to the three humans at his pedes. "Where are the rest of you? We have to get moving now. The ground bridge won't stay open for long."

"Ground bridge?" the man repeated, having no idea what a ground bridge was.

"Way to go, Doc bot! You got the ground bridge working!" cheered Miko. She glanced towards the vortex only for a look of confusion to cross her face. "Is it supposed to be that colour?"

The usual blue-green poral was flecked with tinges of red, accompanied by a low rattle not usually heard from the vortex.

Ratchet sighed. "It's unstable, hence our need to move _now_."

"Is it safe?" asked Vince giving the ground bridge a rather worrisome look.

"It won't be if you don't get through it _now_ ," growled the medic.

"Bee, lift me up," commanded Miko, beckoning him closer. He bent down and offered her his hand, which she climbed onto. Putting her fingers in her mouth she gave a shrill whistle. "Yo! People! If you wanna live you need to get through the glowing portal over here. It might make you a bit sick when you go through it but it's a whole lot better than staying around here to become chew toys for the Decepticons."

Slowly the humans started to trickle out of the forest. From her position on Bumblebee's hand, Miko watched the freed captives head into the ground bridge. Many were too tired to give the vortex more than a concerned glance, the promise of safety more important than the frightful science fiction looking portal. Vince and the ex-marine guided the people through the ground bridge, urging them to hurry up, while Ratchet and Bumblebee kept an optic out for more Decepticons. She knew Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby would be on the other side of the ground bridge, ready to accept the newcomers, and probably help most of them find a place to sit down until the vibrating of their bones and the motion sickness of their first ground bridge trip wore off.

As the remaining humans dwindled, Ratchet contacted the other Autobots. "We're almost done. Get to my coordinates immediately."

 **::** Sure thing, Doc. I think the Con's have had enough of us by now anyway, **::** replied Wheeljack.

"My name's not _**Doc**_!" Ratchet yelled into the comm link.

 **::** See you soon, Sunshine, **::** teased the Wrecker before shutting it off the connection. It was way too fun to rile up the crotchety old bot.

The orange and white medic fumed, clenching his fists, fury bleeding off his frame and frightening the last of the humans through the ground bridge. "I'm going to tear off his wheels and shove them down his throat," the mech hissed through clenched teeth.

Wisely Bumblebee didn't make a sound. He knew better than to mess with an angry medic. Instead, he returned Miko to the ground, thinking she'd follow the other humans into the ground bridge. She didn't. She stood by his pedes, gaze turned towards the sounds of fighting.

The mech whined her name, not that she understood, but she grasped the concept.

"I'm waiting for Bulkhead. I won't leave without my partner," she said, her eyes. not leaving the forest from where she expected her guardian to appear.

He nodded and went back to watching for the three mechs himself. He hoped they would be quick. The ground bridge wouldn't stay open much longer and Ratchet said he wasn't sure he would be able to reopen it a second time.

* * *

Having just received the message from Ratchet, Wheeljack smirked behind his battle mask. Slicing through the vehicon he watched it drop to the ground and turned to Knock Out. The vain medic whirled the energon prod in his hand as he realised he might actually have to participate in this fight. Oh well, he had been starting to get bored anyway.

"You really wanna mess with me, Con?" Wheeljack crossed his swords in front of himself.

Knock Out's optics narrowed as he took on a battle stance. "Not the first time I've dealt with a Wrecker."

"Might be your last. You're nothing without that big lug that followed you around." Wheeljack could tell he'd hit a raw spot when the Decepticon medic stance tensed, his scowl deepening. "Whatever, happened to him anyway? Couldn't handle your selfishness, was that it?" he goaded the vain mech. He really should be going but they did need a distraction before they made a run for it. Bulkhead was thick in a battle with two insecticons, while Smokescreen held off two vehicons. Three of the vehicons which had arrived lay dead, two by Wheeljack's swords and one by the rookie's blaster.

 **::** Jackie? Any time now, **::** Bulkhead said through the comm link. He was anxious to get back to Miko and leave the rotten Cons behind.

The Wrecker ignored him for the moment, focusing on his opponent. "I bet he just didn't want to hang out anymore. Couldn't stand to be around your air of pompous, superiority complex, needing to buff out every little scratch. I would be surprised if he was finally tired to being your lackey and-"

He didn't get to finish before Knock Out let out an animalistic roar and raced towards him, energon prod raised. Wheeljack smirked, easily deflecting the attack. Pure rage shone from his opponent's red optics. Good. That meant he was no longer thinking.

Wheeljack deflected another stab, using it to get closer to his opponent. He landed a powerful kick to Knock Out midsection, flinging backwards, right into an insecticon.

"We're rolling out boys," Wheeljack called happily to his comrades, slipping his swords into place on his back.

"Finally," grunted Bulkhead, smashing a wrecking ball into the second insecticon's face. While it reeled from the attack, he turned and ran. His large frame dodged through the forest to where the ground bridge stood, having rescued the humans.

"Sorry we can't stay," Smokescreen teasingly apologised to the vehicons, dodging their blaster fire, "But I've got somewhere to be." He fired a final shot before he joined his teammates in a retreat.

Wheeljack retracted his battle mask to smirk at the young upstart. "What took so long, kid? For a sec I wondered if we were gonna leave you behind."

"What? Me? Never! You should know I had it all under control," the rookie smirked as they dodged blaster fire almost as much as they dodged trees

Through the forest they saw Ratchet and Bumblebee standing beside their exit. The vortex was no longer the familiar blue green it usually was. Flashes of red and orange flickered through its surface, earning worried glances from its creator. It would not last long. He could only hope that it would hold long enough for them to get back to base.

"About time you arrived," he grouched, giving them a final look and disappearing into the ground bridge.

"A ray of sunshine as always," grinned Wheeljack.

Bulkhead frowned, glancing behind him at the approaching Decepticons. "Let's just get in there before it closes."

Bumblebee whirred for them to hurry up, making sure to point down at Miko before he too retreated into the ground bridge.

The green Wrecker, glanced down at his charge, scooping her up. "Miko, why aren't you in there already?"

The girl smirked, "And leave my big guy behind? No way! Us Wreckers have to stick together."

He sighed but wasn't able to hide the smile that tugged at his lips. You never could tell her what to do anyway.

"See ya, Cons!" Smokescreen called back to Knock Out, the remaining Decepticons.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack stepped through the portal, and the rookie let out a final shout as he jumped towards it. "Maybe next time, fellas!"

Mid leap the ground bridge blinked out of existence. His cheeky grin vanished and he crashed to the ground. The young rookie let out a groan, not appreciating the twigs, leaves and dirt now buried under his armour.

"Couldn't you guys have waited just a second more?" he groaned.

Two pedes stepped into his view and he looked up. Knock Out was grinning down at him with a hunger in his optics. "What were you saying about ' _next time_ '?"

"Oh, scrap…"


End file.
